This invention relates to a mouthpiece for diving attached to a regulator in scuba diving.
Hitherto, there is known an embodiment shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 as the mouthpiece of this kind.
The mouth piece 1 is formed by rubber, or synthetic resin material, etc. so as to have somewhat elasticity. The mouthpiece 1 includes a circumferential groove 3 for attaching a regulator (not shown) at one end portion of a tubular air guide portion 2. Further, the mouth piece 1 includes a pair of left and right supporting arm portions 4 and 4 supported by the upper and lower teeth and the lips of a diver at the other end portion thereof.
However, since the mouth piece 1 of the structure mentioned above is such that the left and right supporting arm portions 4 and 4 are formed extending in a swelling manner from the left and right central portions of the air guide portion 2 toward the outward direction, respectively, the thickness of the left and right extending portions 4a and 4b become large. Accordingly, such a conventional mouthpiece has drawbacks recited below.
(1) Since the left and right supporting arms 4 and 4 are fixedly provided contiguously to the air guide portion 2, this mouthpiece has less flexibility. Accordingly, such a mouthpiece cannot be widely used in correspondence with differences between sizes of teeth-marks of respective divers.
(2) When a force in one direction is exerted on the regulator during diving, that force is entirely applied to the supporting arm portions 4 of the mouth piece supported by the mouth as it is. Accordingly, the diver must firmly bite the mouth piece with upper and lower teeth of the diver.